nrmfandomcom-20200216-history
NewReligionWiki:Create a religion
This is the article for those who wish to create their own religion and explain what their religion is about. This includes a template which is made after the creation of the page. __NOEDITSECTION__ A religion is an organized collection of beliefs, cultural systems, and worldviews that relate humanity to an order of existence. Unlike science, which serves to answer local questions (i.e. how did the cosmos form?), religions seek to answer global questions (i.e. why did the cosmos form?). Many religions have narratives, symbols, and sacred histories that are intended to explain the meaning of life and/or to explain the origin of life or the Universe. From their beliefs about the cosmos and human nature, people derive morality, ethics, religious laws or a preferred lifestyle. According to some estimates, there are roughly 4,200 religions in the world. Deity When it comes to choosing who or what to worship, modern philosophy of religion offers several choices, all listed below. Most religions have a pantheon of multiple gods and goddesses or practice monotheism, also known as the worship of a single deity. Within polytheism many deities have origins, most of whom are stemmed from one god or goddess. Polytheists usually have a supreme being over all spirits: this being is called the King (or Queen) of the Gods. Monotheists tend to give their deity no origin, stating that He, It, or Her, was always present. Religious text Most religions have a single religious text. Religious texts are the texts which various religious traditions consider to be sacred, or central to their religious tradition. Many religions and spiritual movements believe that their sacred texts are divinely or supernaturally revealed or inspired. While some movements and denominations are part of larger religions that have a scripture, they tend to use that or stick with their own version. Remember that the more specific and literal the text is, the less interpretation is required and thus the more orthodox the religion will stay over time. Afterlife One of the most important things to determine is your religion's view on the afterlife. This is precisely why people are attracted to even the most conservative of faiths, because they promise a fantastic vision of life after death. Based on what type of religion you chose, you could have a corresponding afterlife, such as Heaven and Hell in the Judeo-Christian tradition. You could also have an afterlife which could be compared to the Void, lacking anything but darkness. Teachers Religious teachers are essential to any religion, as they are the formal voice of your deity and are the only group that can make valid interpretations on religious texts. Prophets fall in this category, but focus more on foretelling and introducing new interpretations through divine inspiration. In addition, missionaries can be teachers who travel across the globe, spreading your religion. When selecting teachers and the customs they must follow, remember to balance both piety (loyalty to the faith) and pragmatism (what can be accomplished in reality). Sacred sites Religions all have places of worship, whether they be shrines, temples or churches, so that the faithful can communally worship and be united under a teacher(s) in a central place. However, you may choose to designate other holy sites, such as the gravestone of a saint or a reliquary (place where a relic is kept) to both attract followers where there is no place of worship and to add to your religion's legitimacy. Symbolism Lastly, ensure that your religion is truly unique and can be easily recognized by adopting your own set of symbols. They can be modified from existing world religions or be completely made up on your own through divine inspiration. Either way, the use of them will let your followers know where to worship and where to practice certain tenets (for example, Muslim countries have directional compasses in public buildings that point towards Mecca for prayer rituals). Create an article on your religion type=create width=40 preload=Template:Preload Category:Browse